


The Unexpected Visitor

by mikimouze16



Series: Cloak and Dagger [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Draco Is Cloak, F/M, Harry Is Dagger, I read a lot of comics and i'm making some of my own edits here, I understand Tandy can't heal in the comics but let me live, M/M, The kids are 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: (First in Cloak and Dagger Series)Harry was the darkness, the shadows, the fear.Draco was the light, the bright, the hope.Draco is the only good thing in Harry's life. He isn't tainted with the darkness like he is, he is smiles and soft touches. A stark contrast to his uncles gritted teeth and meaty fists. Harry will do anything to keep Draco, his light, away from his Uncle. Draco has other ideas. Just because Harry can control the darkness, doesn't mean he has to live in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a series that has been on my mind for awhile. This should be a multipart kind of thing. If enough people enjoy this part I will put up a piece explaining how they got where they are!

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. That this was against the rules. That no one was supposed to know he was different than everyone else. 

But he was different too. 

And the longer they stayed away the more the hunger grew. The suffocation seem to wrap itself around his body, tainting his thoughts, tainting his actions, his words. 

He had to be careful every time he did this. Every time he was traveled through the shadows, through the Darkforce. He was still perfecting it. He was no longer falling three feet onto his ass when he came out of the shadows. It did help that he figured out the levitation. 

“You’re back!” The voice was slightly higher than his and belong to a boy that was a few inches taller than him with extremely blond hair. 

Harry dropped the hood of the cloak from his head and reach toward his friend, his first friend, for a hug. He felt the light radiating out of his friends body, the growing hunger dissipated leaving him feeling warm and weightless. 

“I’ve been feeling restless, I’m so glad you came to take this extra energy off of me.” Draco mentioned as he pulled his cloaked friend to the bed with books spread open on the duvet. Before he climbed on the bed he turned back and stopped. “Oh. Harry,” he whispered sadly.

Covering half of Harry’s face was a large bruise. His right eye was swollen and his bottom lip was split open. Draco placed his hand over Harry’s mouth letting the light stitch together the skin. As he moved his hand up towards Harry’s eye, his wrist was caught. 

“‘If he sees it’s healed it will be even worse. Leave it.” His whispered, his words cracked halfway through the sentence. Draco noticed and grabbed the water that was next to his bed and handed it over. 

“Please, I want to help. Let me tell my father. He’ll-”

“How are we supposed to tell him we know each other without revealing what we can do? You told me normal wizards can’t do this.” Harry sighed and dropped heavily onto the bed. A few books slid towards his body. “I’ve been given them nightmares thinking it would slow them down but I think it’s making it worse. Honestly, Uncle Vernon seems half crazed half the time now.” Harry Picked up a book with a picture of a snake on it, “ You think I could sneak you in to try and reverse what I did?” 

“Maybe you should take them into the Darkforce?” Draco moved a few books and sat next to him.

“They’ll go insane, or worse, they’ll die. I don’t want that over my head.”

Draco plucked the book from Harry’s hand and placed in on the new stack he created by his bed, “You know most nine year olds don’t worry about murder.” Draco mumbled. 

“Most nine year olds can’t teleport in the shadows or shoot light daggers out of their hands,” Harry by hovering his hand over his classes and mumbled a soft Reparo, before slipping them back on, “Or intentional magic without a wand.” 

“Most nine year olds suck,” Draco responded. Harry conceded at the point. After a moment of silence Draco asked, “How has your practice been going? I find that the longer I don’t use my powers the worse I feel.”

“The hunger eats away at me. I drain a little bit off of Dudley when he comes for me, but it leaves him weak. Uncle Vernon doesn’t like when I do that.” Harry grabbed a pack of exploding snap cards and moved to the floor, “I don’t know what will happen if I let it get too bad.” 

“We should explore our Psychic link more,” Draco had moved down across from Harry. 

“We will,” Then they started to game. They played for awhile. The heavy heart that Harry carried into the room when he stepped through the shadows, seem to disappear. The hunger that clawed at his sanity was sated. The haunted look seemed to fade from his eyes after the second round.The third round brought laughter. The fourth brought roughhousing. 

Unfortunately the roughhousing brought the adults. 

The boys, so caught up in their fun and laughter didn’t hear the three adults enter. It wasn’t until one spoke that Harry flung himself back away from his light haired friend. His hood was down and his hair was disarrayed. His bruise, scar, and surprised face was on full display. A gasp drew Harry’s eyes to the man with sandy colored hair.

They were all staring at him, eyes wide with surprise. In front of him were three men, one with thin scars on his face, one with black hair and a hooked nose, and another that looked like an adult Draco. 

“Harry?” His eyes darted back towards the scarred man, he could feel the panic rising in his chest. It felt as if a claw was wrapping itself tightly around his lungs, digging into the organs. 

He had to leave. 

“Harry! Don’t!” Draco dashed after him, the blond trying to stop his friend from leaving, “They can help!” Draco had turned before he could leave. The panic was getting worse, he couldn’t pull in air anymore. He could feel the shadows around him, calling him, waiting for him. The control that he was previously supporting vanished and the shadows grew enveloping not only himself and Draco but the three men that were shocked at the growing darkness. He heard their screams as they entered the Darkforce, Draco looked back confused. Before he could spread his light to them they were dropped into the living room of Number Four Privet Drive. 

The men were all shaking, fear written clearly on their face, an unfortunate side effect of the Darkforce. Harry was thankful that Draco was immune, he doesn’t think he would be able to bear seeing that on his best friend. He stepped forward to help the men before a meat fist wrapped itself around his throat and slammed him against the wall. Harry could feel the warm trickle of blood down the back of his neck. 

“THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to bed hit me up. Sometimes I miss things and I need a fresh pair of eyes.

Pushing himself to his feet he lunged toward the downed men. Reaching his father first, he placed his small hand over his father forehead. Thrusting the light out of his palm, he could see the color return to his cheeks and the fear drain from his eyes. After a couple of blinks, light gray eyes found the source of the pure energy pouring into his body. 

 

Draco removed his hand and looked back toward his friend, an overly large man was slamming Harry against the wall repeatedly. Harry’s head moved lifelessly each time it met the wall. He felt torn between helping the other two from the effects of the Darkforce and helping Harry. 

 

“Help him, please,” Draco begged his father before stepping over him to the other men. He could hear his father moving off the ground and shouting behind him. Draco placed his right hand over Remus’s head and his left over Severus’s.Once their breathing evened out he turned back towards Harry to help. He cried out at what he saw. 

 

His father had his wand digging into the neck of the beefy man, he was snarling something at his that he couldn’t hear. Harry was on the floor, his body was laying awkward from being dropped abruptly. Blood was streaming down his face from his hairline, nose and ears. From this distance Draco couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. 

 

Draco rushed to Harry’s side with Remus coming up next to him. After slowly turning Harry on to his back, a pained groan slipped through his lips. Draco let out the breath he was holding. Moving his hands over his head he started to push the feeling of hope and happiness out through his hands. He watched as the small cuts stitched together under his healing light. He was in the process of moving his hands towards his friend’s collar bone when someone grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged. 

 

Crying out, Draco’s hand shot towards the hand trying to pry the thick fingers off. He heard his father and uncle shouting but he couldn’t decipher what they were saying. Draco tighten his right hand causing a dagger of light to form. He jammed it into the wrist of Harry’s uncle, the grip loosened and Draco threw his body away from the man. Landing on his side he saw that the man threw his leg out to kick him, forming another dagger, he drove this one into his shin. 

 

After the daggers vanished, the man who’s name was slipping Draco’s mind, charged towards him. Then he wasn’t. Draco had blinked and the man disappeared. Looking around for the man, he saw his father dealing with a woman with a kitchen knife and Severus was trying to restrain and crazed looking kid. 

 

“He’s in the Darkforce,” Snapping his head back behind him, he saw Harry was sitting upright. He was leaning heavily on Remus who looked extremely confused. Harry’s eyes flickered over to his aunt, before he got up onto shaky legs and walked over to her. 

 

The moment Harry’s hand touched the pale skin on her wrist she stopped. Her eyes widen and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her skin seemed to gray under his touch. When he dropped his hand from her wrist, he body crumpled onto the floor watching horrors unseen to the rest of them. Harry was then levitating, the body of his uncle slammed onto the ground with a loud thud. The man’s eyes were darting around wildly while muttering something under his breath. Draco was watching the man so intently that when Harry had laid a hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

“Harry…” Draco whispered, afraid if he spoke to loudly the sudden calm would disappear.

 

“Draco, we need to go.” It was his father that said it. 

 

“Harry’s coming.” Draco stated. Harry tried to say otherwise but was cut off by his uncle.

 

“Of course, no child should be with this mad man.” Walking passed Severus reach down and helped Remus up. He watched as his uncle’s long fingers traced over Remus’s form looking for injuries. 

 

Turning towards Harry, “Can you get us back to my house? Now that I know we are traveling through the darkness I can shield them.” Harry nodded. He opened his cloak, the darkness spilling from his form. Draco had to grab his father, who was looking uncertain at Harry. Stepping through, they were no longer looking at a living room with knick-knacks and a floral couch but Draco’s room. 

 

“What-” Remus started the question but was quickly cut off. 

 

“The Darkforce. Draco and I are immune to its effects.” Harry responded, dropping his hood. He was pale and there was blood drying on his face. He looked exhausted and seemed to sway on his feet. Draco sided up with his best friend and steered him towards the bed. He noticed that Harry seemed to be struggling to focus. His eyes kept squinting behind his glasses before blinking hard. 

 

“Harry got slammed pretty hard against the wall, not that it would be the first time,” Draco said with Harry calling out his name annoyed, “Uncle Severus do you think you could do a check on him?” 

 

Severus kneeled down to Harry’s eye level and gently grabbed his head. He turned it examining before drawing his wand and mumbling a few spells under his breath. He a few moments he sighed and turned towards Remus.

 

“Concussion, fractured skull, fractured ribs, and undernourishment to name a few,” was spat out hatefully. He turned back towards Harry, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Why?” Draco and Harry asked in unison. 

 

“We’ve been looking for you for years after Dumbledore hid you away. You were suppose to come live with us after your parent’s death.” Severus placed a hand lightly on Harry’s cheek, “You were suppose to be happy and loved.” 

 

Guilt started to form within Draco. Harry and himself had been friends for six months. If he could’ve just went behind his friend’s back and asked his father for help Harry wouldn’t have been hurt today, or everyday for last half year. He could’ve been eating, smiling, and laughing like a normal child did. He acted like a true Hufflepuff, he should have been selfish. He should’ve told someone.

 

“Don’t.” Harry whispered. “You did what I ask. I don’t blame you for that.”

 

“You could’ve been happy,” Draco whispered back.

 

Harry grabbed his shoulders and turned him, “Because of you, I was.” 


End file.
